The use of latex paints has increased greatly because of the many advantages which latex paints exhibit over oil-based paints and other coatings. Many such latex paints have been formulated and the literature is replete with references describing formulations used.
One problem often encountered when latex paints are used is the tendency for the latex paint to blister and peel when the substrate coated with the latex paint is exposed to conditions of high humidity. In response to this problem, the formulators of latex coatings have added to the coatings compounds termed wet-adhesion aids which improve the adhesion of the latex coating to the substrate.
A number of such wet-adhesion aids have been used in latex coatings and many are listed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,627. Among the wet-adhesion aids most frequently used one can mention t-butylaminoethyl methacrylate, 4-vinylpyridine, latexes treated with ethylene imine, and polyethylene imine which has been further treated with epichlorohydrin.
These materials are very expensive. Furthermore the compositions requiring ethylene imine are disadvantageous because of the known carcinogenicity of ethylene imine. Still, further, t-butylaminoethyl acrylate is a liquid and undergoes intra- as well as intermolecular aminolysis reactions to form materials which impart no wet-adhesion to the latex. Although the 4-vinylpyridine monomer is relatively stable to degradation, it provides inferior wet-adhesion to that of t-butylaminoethyl methacrylate.
Because of the very extensive use of latex coatings and due to such disadvantages as cost, toxicity, degradability and suboptimal performance of the known wet-adhesion aids any material which can act as an effective wet-adhesion aid while overcoming the disadvantages of those heretofore available would be of great advantage.